


History In The Making

by ALRiter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Cute, M/M, Nightmare, Nighttime, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALRiter/pseuds/ALRiter
Summary: This was based on a prompt from the YOI fan group I'm in. I got permission from the peeps who had this 'headcanon' who begged me to write a thing when I offered. Basically Yuuri has a nightmare, and gets up, steps on Macachin (again) and ends up falling asleep in the hall cuddling Victor's dog.... then Victor wakes up, get's up, finds them, and etc....It's cute. Just READ ITTTTTT!!! Oh! And please give me kudo's and comments and shares if you have a moment! I love feedback!





	

Yuri lurched out of his nightmare with a choked gasp. His head swivelled rapidly as he clutched his hand to his sweaty shirt, trying to keep his heart from fluttering out of his chest. The dream he had just had was terrible, and although he didn’t have nightmares often, he always hated them. Yuri closed his eyes, and focused on his breathing, as he tried to separate dream from reality. He was okay, and he was home, safe and sound. 

But the context of the dream was unsettling, and the terror of his dream-self having lost use of his legs was every figure skaters worst fear. And it wasn’t just about skating, it would have inhibited his ability to dance, to walk, to move from place to place, and he wouldn’t be able to run with Macachin, or train with Victor anymore. 

Yuri let out a shaky breath and slid weakly from his bed, the cold floor sending a chill up his sweaty spine. He peeled his sleep wear off and let it fall with an unceremonious *flap* to the floor. And as he walked across his room to fetch himself new clothes to sleep in, he took a moment to flip through the posters he had laid atop his dresser. He flipped past page after page of images depicting Victor through the years. It was surreal to have him here, even though in some ways Yuri felt like he had grown up with him. His Idol was now his coach, and… friend. But more than that, Victor was simply Victor, and that was what Yuri loved. That everything seemed so natural, like they were meant to meet, and form this bond together. Everything had timed out perfectly. Even his utter loss the previous year had been a part of why he has the opportunities he does now.

How could he ask for more? He was so lucky, and so loved. He had family, and friends, and even though he thought this more than he probably should, he had Victor there with him too. Victor. Of all the things that he imagined happening in his life, this one took the Katsudon, it was almost as if he were dreaming! But of course his earlier nightmare was proof that he was indeed awake.

Still, Yuri was tired, and he had a long day of training with Victor ahead of him in the morning, so he needed his sleep. But first Yuri needed a drink of water. So he walked to his door and opened it, stepping out to make his way to the kitchen, but a soft fuzzy spot beneath his foot, followed by a small yip from Macachin was enough to make Yuri jump in horror.

“Oh no! Macachin! I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you there… I’m sorry, sorry!” Yuri whispered in a panicked voice, hunching down to hug and comfort the poor pup. Yuri relaxed against Macachin as she licked Yuri’s hands and cheeks, obviously already over the pain of being stepped on. Yuri wasn’t sure if Macachin was just super tough, or simply loved him more than he deserved. He really needed to watch where he was walking a bit better.

Suddenly though, the lulling kisses on his hand and Macachin’s warm furry curls beneath his body was beginning to make him sleepy. The comfort of a pet really was something special. He missed Vicchan, but having Macachin here was good medicine for his soul. He sighed and snuggled into Macachin as they lay in the hallway outside of Yuri’s room. The heater was just behind their backs and the house was warm to keep away the chill of the cool outside air.

Yuri drifted back into a peaceful sleep, despite his odd location, and Macachin’s kisses were the last thing he remembered before dozing off.

A short time later, Victor stirred and rolled over, expecting to find the warmth of Macachin to his right. However she was nowhere to be felt. Victor winked open one eye, stubbornly trying to cling to sleep, but when he didn’t see Macachin in the room, he wondered if maybe she had joined Yuri.

“Traitor…” Victor murmured, his voice cracking dryly. “ohh… ouch.” Victor rasped and rolled over, looking at the clock. It was a little after 3 in the morning. He was thirsty, and he couldn’t wait until morning, it was too far away. But so was the kitchen… Did he really want to walk that far? With a sigh he tossed back the covers and slid into his robe. The floor was freezing so he quickly shuffled into the slippers he had kicked off earlier, and began to weave his way across the room sleepily. He rubbed his eyes and fumbled with the door before stepping into the hall. He looked towards Yuri’s room, expecting to see the door ajar, and to assume that Macachin had once again deserted him. But what he saw instead was a slightly larger lump of fur and cloth curled by the wall. Victor instinctively jumped a bit out of shock and eyed the two with confusion.

‘Why is Yuri in the hall with Macachin?’ Victor thought as his pale brows scrunched together. He walked over to the two on quiet tip toes and squatted down, resting his elbow on his thigh and his cheek smushed oddly into his palm. Victor observed the two, twisted like a pretzel. He smirked and giggled at the sight. Yuri certainly was an odd one; But cute, none the less. It was endearing how close Macachin was to Yuri, and Victor assumed that it had something to do with Yuri’s loss of ‘Vicchan’. Of course, he had become aware of the significance of the name, it wasn’t as if others were as tight lipped about it as Yuri was. Victor was flattered that Yuri was so enamored with him. And although, it may have seemed a bit overkill and strange if it had been just anyone so obsessed with him, it wasn’t so strange since Yuri wasn’t just anyone. Yuri was Yuri, and he was a remarkable skater, and a remarkable young man.

Victor knew that Yuri would go far, and if anything, they would both learn more about each other, whether they had success at the Grand Prix or not. Victor simply treasured the time he was spending training Yuri in Japan right now, and that was what mattered to him most. That Yuri was happy, and that he could be a witness to Yuri becoming a confident, full of eros, man.

Victor smirked at the memory of Yuri’s coquettish grin during his performance of Eros. It was fascinating how he had made the routine his own, while not necessarily changing any of the core elements of the routine itself. It was as if he had transformed the entire performance by instilling pure will and emotion into the piece. And just like that, it had become its own story. And Yuri was the star. Indeed, he had become a wonderful Katsudon of Eros. Victor couldn’t have been more proud. However, he still couldn’t overlook Yuri’s other shortcomings, he still had much to learn, and Victor would be a terrible coach if he didn’t assess things fairly and rationally. But all that was secondary, because in that moment, Yuri was growing more confident with every day. And that was incredible.

Victor reached out silently and pushed back Yuri’s bangs, the dark hair melting into the night surrounding them. The staggered rise and fall of Macachin and Yuri’s slow breaths was like watching Yuri float on waves upon a calm ocean, and he remembered their day on the beach when Yuri said how he simply wanted Victor to be himself. The fact that Yuri simply wanted nothing but Victor to be just that, was a satisfying relief. Through the years Victor had heard an interminable amount of expectations and shoes that people had wanted and expected Victor to fit into. Roles that weren’t what he wanted to portray, and objectives that he just couldn’t agree to. There were so many things that went against his instincts. So he simply said no, and did what he needed to, whether that made people angry with him or not. So the fact that Yuri didn’t expect anything of him, and didn’t wish to conform him to any particular ‘role’ in his life, was soothing, and made things easy.

Victor snapped from his thoughts as Macachin stirred and blinked up at him her little tail wagging from beneath Yuri’s hip. Victor held his finger to his lips and shushed her as he gently ruffled her ear that wasn’t beneath Yuri’s head. Then, he gently wedged his hand between Macachin’s back and Yuri’s side as he carefully and slowly scooped Yuri’s sleep heavy body from atop Macachin. Macachin stood and stretched, no doubt a bit stiff from the awkward cuddling arrangement, but seemed more or less unfazed. Then Victor took a few steps towards Yuri’s room, but paused as Macachin walked opposite towards Victor’s room.

“Macachin, c’mon. This way.” Victor whispered tipping his head towards Yuri’s room. Macachin whimpered and spun in a circle, pawing at Victor’s door frame. “Macachin, Yuri needs you. Ko mne!” But Macachin simply came over and pulled at Victor’s pants leg. Victor steadied himself and sighed. “Alright, alright, let’s go.” He huffed and turned back towards his own room. His bed was big enough, and if anything, Macachin would be happy and stay put for once. And no doubt it would help Yuri sleep better to be by Macachin. He clearly was having a bad night if he had fallen asleep in the hall all curled up like that. “I’m sorry if this bothers you, Yuri…” Victor whispered as he pushed back the blankets with his foot before laying Yuri down in the bed. 

He covered Yuri up and watched silently, holding his breath as Yuri rolled onto his left side, instantly curling his arms around Macachin who had already nestled into the middle of the bed. Victor let out a breathy silent laugh. “Of course you would lay in the middle, Macachin. Predictable.” Victor rolled his eyes and walked around the bed, shedding his robe and slippers before letting out a tired sigh and sliding into bed again, the covers still a bit warm. He lay on his right side, and gazed at Yuri and Macachin a bit. He smiled fondly and pushed his fringed hair from his face as it fell in front of his vision. This was nice, so calming, and serene. He didn’t have something like this back home. And things were set at a different pace here. The people had a far different lifestyle, and the hot springs was a very wonderful place to stay. Yuri had a wonderful home, and an amazing family.

As Victor's blue eyes dipped behind light lashes that blinked heavily he reached out to pet Macachin in smooth gentle strokes. And as he looked between his curly haired poodle, and Yuri, he slid his hand upwards, and down Yuri's arm until his fingers traced over Yuri's. He paused briefly, until Yuri's fingers twitched slightly, his fingers parting just barely, but enough that Victor's own slender fingres could curl around Yuri's. He folded his fingers gently around Yuri's, like a silent prayer to hope to always be together, and he sighed, memorizing every detail of how his fingers looked laced with Yuri's. Victor smiled.

“Lucky boy. You don’t even know, do you? How much everybody cares about you, and believes in you. You’re always so busy worrying about everybody else that you miss it entirely. But I see it, and I think you’re starting to as well. Just you wait Yuri, you will achieve your dreams, and you’ll make history while you’re at it. I can’t wait… don’t make me wait long Yuri… my Katsudon…” Victor’s words trailed off, slowly as his eyelids fell, his breath shallow and weighted with sleep. The three of them lay together, their heartbeats now in sync. Maybe it was luck that brought them together, maybe it was fate, or love, or destiny… But in any case, it was meant to be, and by morning they would be making the ice sing again, and in a short while, the ice would be etched with history in the making. 

Because everyone would be awed, by Yuri on ice!

\----- End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you want me to make more YOI stuff, let me know in the comments! I appreciate it!!! Also, find my art on my tumblr at www.alrtist.tumblr.com
> 
> You're the best!!!


End file.
